A Birthday Surprise
by Hamburger Pearadise
Summary: The countries have decided to throw America a party for his birthday tomorrow, as the young nation has been rather reserved lately. Only problem, America's birthday is today. Not only that, but there are these pesky children running around. What is going on here and why is Prussia the only one who's not surprised by these kids?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"I'm so fucking sick of them!" America yelled as he stormed through his house in Virginia.  
>"What's wrong daddy?" A little girl no older then 5 asked as she came in from the back yard.<br>"Oh, hey Alaska." America greeted. "It's just the countries again, everything's fine."  
>"No, it's not." Alaska huffed. "Your really angry."<br>America looked at his second youngest state. Alaska looked kinda like Russia, but had his blue eyes. Her platinum blond hair reached the center of her back and her wore it straight. She also wore a trench coat like Russia's, only pink.  
>"It's fine, sweetie." America told her. "They were just being a little harsher then normal."<br>"But," Alaska protested. "Today's your birthday!"  
>"It's okay. I expected it." He told her. "Let's go find Nevada so he can set off some fireworks." He then went off in search of his son.<br>"Virginia!" Alaska called.  
>"What?" She asked, popping her head out of the kitchen where she and Georgia were baking cupcakes.<br>"The countries were being mean to daddy again!"  
>"We can't do anything about it!" Georgia walked out of the kitchen. She had on a pair of jeans and a 'Kiss me, I'm Irish!' apron, but she had put duck tape over 'Irish' and had written 'Scottish!' on it with a sharpie. Her short brown hair was, mostly, up in a ponytail and she was licking frosting off her fingers. She looked about 12.<br>"But why not!"  
>Virginia sighed and walked over to Georgia. 'Because they don't know about us." Virginia looked like Georgia, who looked like America. She had America's blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair was considerable longer then Georgia's. She had all of hers in a ponytail and had curled it. She was wearing a plain white skirt and a blue button up. She was also wearing a plain apron over her clothes. She seemed only a year older then Georgia at 13.<br>Alaska puffed out her cheeks. "But why do they have to be so mean to him?"  
>"Because he lets them." A new voice told her.<br>Alaska jumped. Turning, she saw her oldest brother.  
>"Delaware!" She ran over to hug him."don't tell her that!" Georgia complained. Delaware ignored her, leaning down to hug Alaska back.<br>"Why does he let them?" Alaska asked.  
>"He's protecting us." Virginia sighed. "Daddy believes that if the countries knew about us, then they would use us to get to him. That they would hurt us and he couldn't let that happen."<br>Alaska looked ready to cry. "D-daddy's my hero! I-I want to save him from the mean bullies!"  
>"Ride on!" Georgia called. "Let's begin by eating some of those cupcakes!"<br>"Yay!" Alaska cheered. The two states ran into the kitchen.  
>"H-hey!" Virginia called after them. "Those are for later!" She chased after them.<br>Delaware sighed, shaking his short, dirty blond hair. He was wearing ripped up blue jeans and a white button up shirt.  
>"Might as well help Nevada set up those fireworks..." He, like his father, set off to find the desert state.<p>

Not sure how to do a Page Break. Hope this works!

Outside the window, Italy had nearly dropped his bowl of pasta. He had simple come to check on his American friend. After all, the other nations had been unusually mean to him today. When America had stormed out of the world meeting, he had been crying. Italy was pretty sure he was the only one who saw.  
>He had followed the American home, expecting to go to his apartment in New York. Italy was shocked to find America had a house in Virginia. Italy had been about to knock when he heard America yelling.<br>He decided to check through a window before knocking, just in case America had any guns. He had been shocked to see America talking to a chibi, female Russia. The window was open, so it was easy to listen to their conversation. He was shocked again when he learned today was America's birthday. He had thought it was tomorrow.  
>Then America had said something about looking for Nevada, like the state had moved. And how was land going to set up fireworks anyway?<br>The Russia look-a-like had called for someone, Virginia?  
>An older girl popped her head out of a door, then a third walked out. She was wearing an apron, so Italy assumed it was the kitchen. They began talking about their father.<br>The youngest acted like she had just talked to him, but that can't be right! She was talking to America.  
>Another child, a boy this time, came in. Chibi Russia had greeted him as 'Delaware.'<br>The oldest girl, Virginia(?), explained about why the countries were picking on their father so much. So these kids knew about them? But Italy couldn't recall telling anyone about them, and these girls acted like they grew up knowing.  
>It wasn't until the youngest had claimed that her father was here hero did Italy finally catch on. Which brings us to Italy nearly dropping his food.<br>"Oh! My! Pasta!" Italy cried, before turning to run and slamming into an 8 or 9 year old boy carrying about 50 fireworks.  
>"Ahhhh!" The boy cried, bending down to pick them up. "Quick! Some of these are pressure activated!"<br>Italy wasn't sure what the boy meant, but 'fireworks' and 'activated' didn't seem like a good thing, so he set about picking them up as well.  
>"Good," The boy said. "None went off."<br>"Went off?" Italy squeaked. "Like exploded?!"  
>"Duh!" The boy said. "What were you doing hiding in the bushes anywa-way...?" He trailed off as he finally saw who he was talking to. "You-your Italy!"<br>Italy nodded and took in the boy. He had dirt colored skin and brown hair. His eyes were also brown. He was wearing jeans that were covered in dust and a button up that must have been white at some point. Around his neck, the boy had a necklace made out of poker chips.  
>"And your Nevada, I believe." The boy, Nevada, nodded. "I really must be going. you can keep the pasta." Italy carefully set the rockets down and made to go when he was stopped.<br>"Wait!" Nevada cried, setting his own fireworks down. "My dad taught me to always show appreciation."He took off his necklace. "Here, for helping with the fireworks." Italy took the thing. " Your not nearly as scary as I thought." He then scooped up the rockets and ran to the back of the house.  
>Italy ran back to his car and drove to the hotel the rest of the nations were staying in.<br>He couldn't believe it. America was a father! And if those kids were actually the states they were named after, then not only was America a father, he had 50 kids! Plus, that would mean he had kept them a secret for hundreds of years.  
>And they called America stupid!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>"Alright," Germany said. "We need someone to lure America out of his house tomorrow, then the rest of us can set up for the surprise party."<br>The Axis and Allies, and a few others, had decided to surprise America for his birthday since he hadn't thrown himself a party in quite some time.  
>"I nominate England!" France called.<br>"What?" England demanded. "Why me?"  
>"Fine then!" France replied. "Spain?"<br>"Si, mi amigo?" Spain answered.  
>"Do you want to distract our favorite American?"<br>The way France asked that made Spain blush.  
>Germany rolled his eyes. "Great idea France!"<br>"Huh?"  
>"You and Spain can be responsible for getting America out until, let's say, 7o'clock?"<br>"Sound's like a plan!" England agreed. "That will give me plenty of time to make my scones!"  
>He ran off to find a kitchen, completely ignoring the complaints of the other nations.<br>He was quickly replaced by another country. Well, half a country. "Veeeeeee~!" Italy cried. "We have to move!"  
>"Why bastard?" Romano grumbled.<br>"Because today's America's birthday!"  
>"What?" Germany demanded. "But Prussia assured me it was tomorrow! PRUSSIA!"<br>The east half of Germany looked up from where he had been texting.  
>"What?" He asked innocently.<br>'Today is America's birthday?"  
>The albino paled even more then usual.<br>"Is-is it?" He asked, nervous now. "I thought it was tomorrow. Kesheshe..."  
>Germany glared at his brother, then looked back to the others.<br>"No worries." He told them. "If we work together, we can still pull this off." Prussia looked like he was about to freak. "Prussia , you drive Spain and France to America's apartment. Lithuania, you-"  
>"But!" Italy and Prussia interrupted. Germany sighed.<br>"Make it quick. Italy, you first."  
>"America isn't in New York!" Italy told them. "He's in Virginia."<br>"What the hell is he doing there?!" Germany demanded.  
>"That's where his house is."<br>"His house!?" Spain demanded. "What does he need a house for? It's just him and his alien."  
>"Funny you should mention that..." Italy began. However, whatever was funny will remain in the dark for the time being. Before he could explain, Prussia had pulled the Italian's curl.<br>"Come on, Italy~" Prussia sang. "Why don't you show me where this house is in Virginia, then we can distract America."  
>"Very well," Germany allowed. "But if I think for a second that your hurting Italy..."<br>"Relax West!" Prussia ordered him. "Come along my precious~"  
>"Ahhhhh!" Italy screamed, then gave Germany the 'kicked puppy' look.<br>"I'm sorry Italy," Germany said. "But it's just until you get to Virginia. After that, you will have America there to 'protect' you."  
>Prussia dragged Italy away in a very France like manner.<br>Romano watched them go, before sighing. "At least some good came out of this..."  
>"And what's that?" Spain asked.<br>"England won't have time to 'cook' his scones."

**Sorry about the short chapter, it just seemed right to end it there. No worries, plenty more to come! I'm going to be updating every Tuesday, I believe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Italy would have given Prussia directions, if he had needed them. As it stood, Prussia made it there just fine and quicker then Italy would have guessed.<br>Prussia followed a near invisible road to a parking garage.  
>"Prussia?" Italy asked. "How did you know this was here?"<br>Prussia didn't answer, simply getting out the car and following another hidden path to the house. Italy followed.  
>"How do you know so much if you've never been here?"<br>Prussia turned back to him, fiddling with his keys. "My dear Italy, who ever said I've never been here?" He held up a key with a hamburger on it. Turning back to the door, he inserted it into the lock. A click was heard as the door came unlocked.  
>Wordlessly, Prussia walked in, hanging his coat up next to what was unmistakable America's. Italy followed.<br>Prussia walked through the house with such easy, passing through doors with confidence. He finally stopped outside a door Italy believed led to the kitchen. It looked like the same door, anyway.  
>"I'm going to assume that if you know about the house, you know of the...other thing as well."<br>Italy nodded. "The states?" Prussia sighed.  
>"Yes." He replied. "Since you know, and I know you know, we have to let America know."<br>Italy's eyes widened, or opened, however you want to look at it. "NOOOOO~!" He cried, grasping Prussia's shirt and burying his head in it. "What if America doesn't want me to know? What if he get's angry? What if he thinks I'd hurt the children? What if he decides I would hurt them and takes action?! AHHHH! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! AND WHAT IF I DON'T DIE BUT ARE JUST MORTALLY WOUNDED AND FORCED TO LIE THERE IN A POOL OF MY OWN BLOOD?! I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIIIE!"  
>"Then<em> shut up!<em>!" A new voice yelled. The two turned to see a boy, about 13 or 14, with jet black hair and sea green eyes. He also had a cowlick. He had on a pair of skinny jeans and a 'I 3 NY' t-shirt. "Now move!"  
>"AHHHH!" Italy cried again, running into the kitchen. There he came across the most peculiar sight.<br>Two little girls were playing with dolls under the table. One Italy recognized as the chibi Russia, the other looked like she belonged on an island. She was wearing a leaf print skirt and a floral print shirt. She had a soft coffee color to her skin and her hair was a dark brown, almost black. It had been braided in what Italy believed to be a french braid.  
>On top of the table, one of the older girls and the boy with fireworks were doing a puzzle with another boy, this time about 10.<br>If Italy didn't know any better, he would have sworn he was a cowboy. The kid was wearing an old, beat up cowboy hat, dust stained jeans and a white shirt with a brown vest over it. He also wore a belt buckle that had 'TX' on it.  
>And across from them, holding a boy that looked about 3 or 4, was America.<br>He was bouncing the kid around while he stirred a pot on the stove.  
>The boy from the hall pushed past Italy.<br>"Dad!" He called. "Where's the coffee?"  
>"Where it always is."America answered without looking.<br>The boy, who Italy guessed was New York, went to a cabinet and started looking for his hot beverage.  
>The other boy, Nevada, looked up from his puzzle when he heard the door open again.<br>Prussia had came in and was now holding Italy down. The desert state's eyes widened.  
>"Ah ha!" He cried, pointing at Italy. "See? I told you I saw a country!"<br>The 10 year old ducked under the table and scooped up his little sisters as his older sister got in front of it. America had spun around and now had a gun trained on Italy. New York took a sip of his drink, and scrunched his nose.  
>"Needs sugar..."<br>Italy fainted.

** Author's note: Oh, I'm so sorry Italy! But you just had to faint. It was... ****_Dramatic_****!**  
><strong>10 points if you can guess which states were in the kitchen. 50 if you get them all! Also, it was Puerto Rico America was holding. He never comes back into the story, sorry. But the Virgin Islands does, in the last chapter. <strong>  
><strong>And is it just me, or does it look like I'm pairing Italy and Prussia together?<strong>  
><strong>Ah well, On with the story!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm so SORRRRRRYYY! Agent Carter was on last night and I _completely _forgot.**

**Really, I apologize to all my followers, (all 18 of you)**

**Also, I have collage stuff to do. so I'm thinking of moving new posts to Monday. What you think?**

Italy awoke to find himself on a couch.  
>'Please,' He thought to himself. 'Please let all that be a pasta induced dream!'<br>"Excuse me mister," A timid voice asked. "Are you awake yet?"  
>He turned his head to answer the girl, and came face to face with a chibi Russia.<br>Crap.  
>Italy leaned back and dragged a pillow he found over his face. He felt tugging on his sleeve and peeked to see the chibi Russia looking at him with concern.<br>"Are you okay?" She asked.  
>Italy figured he might as well go ahead and get killed now, while he was expecting it.<br>"Yes, I'm you." He informed her. Relief washed across her face. "I was wondering if you know where America is?"  
>The girl laughed. Italy had expected it to sound like 'kol kol kol,' but she sounded more like America. Her eyes were the same color too. In fact, the more Italy looked, the more she looked like America and the less she looked like Russia.<br>"Daddy's still beating up Uncle Prussia."  
>This was sounding worse and worse as time went on.<br>"Soooo..." The girl began, rocking on her heels. "Which one are you?"  
>"Which <em>what<em> am I?"  
>"Italy!" She exclaimed. "The mean one or the nice one?"<br>Italy laughed despite himself. Romano would love that.  
>"The nice one," He told her. "I'm Italy."<br>She ran over and threw her arms around him. "I thought so! Daddy said there were few countries he'd trust to know about is, and your one of them! He said there was no way you'd hurt us."  
>Italy stared at her as she told him this. America... trusted him? Maybe he wasn't going to die today. She could be lying, Italy knew, but he doubted it.<br>She let go and dragged him to his feet with surprising strength. "Come on! Now that your awake, we need to tell daddy you're the nice Italy!"  
>Italy smiled. He found he rather liked the chibi Russia. "Hey!" He called. "What's your name anyway?"<br>The girl turned around, still walking. "I'm Alaska." She told him. "49th state in the union and one of only two states that don't touch any other. My little sister Hawaii is the other. I'm second youngest and she's the youngest of the states." Italy nodded, as it made sense. That is, until he remembered something from the kitchen.  
>"You said Hawaii is a girl?" She nodded. "Then who was the boy America was holding?"<br>"You mean Puerto Rico?"  
>Italy didn't know to much about the states, to be honest he was shocked he knew the ones he dd, bur Puerto Rico just didn't sound like a state name. He decided to ask, just to be sure. "Puerto Rico is a state?"<br>The girl laughed again. "No silly! He's a territory."  
>"Ahhh." America's territories were personified too? Sure, why not?<br>Italy looked around the house and Alaska was still walking backwards, so neither saw the new figure enter the hall.  
>The figure seemed to be making sure it wasn't followed, so noone was paying attention to where they were going. It was inevitable that the to should collide.<br>Alaska smacked right into the figure's vital regions.  
>"Ah!" The figure cried. "Fucking shit, you bastard!"<br>Alaska picked herself up off the floor as Romano cussed some more. She looked up into the pain-filled face of the other Italian and quickly hid behind Italy.  
>"Fratello?" Italy asked. "What are you doing here?"<br>"I followed you here to make sure that German didn't do anything to you." Romano told him, adding as an after thought. "Bastard!"  
>Alaska popped her head out from behind Italy and giggled. "Daffy was right." She informed them. "Your both really nice!"<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" Romano cried. He then caught sight of Alaska. Unlike Italy, Romano didn't faint. "Hahaha! Finally! That tea sipping bastard's magic did something good!" He squatted down to her level. "Hello Russia~ Tell me, how does it feel to be so young again?" He then took note of color trench coat she was wearing. "And a girl too? So cute!"  
>Alaska tugged on Italy's pants leg. He looked down at her.<br>"Mister Italy?" She asked. "I think your brother's drunk. Uncle Prussia acts like this sometimes when he's had one to many beers."  
>"I'm not drunk!" Romano cried.<br>"No?' She asked. "Come on, then! Daddy's going to want to see you too!" She then proceeded to drag Romano down the hall. Italy followed.  
>"Daddy?" Romano asked Italy.<br>"America." Italy replied.  
>Romano nearly tripped. "Who?"<br>Before Italy could explain, yelling was heard.  
>"You know what?" An American voice yelled. "I don't even care anymore! As long as you swear you weren't followed!"<br>Alaska busted through the door. "Daddy!" She ran up to America who picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I got the Italians!"  
>America set her down. "Italian<em>s<em>? As in more then one?" The girl nodded and pointed to the door, where Italy and Romano stood.  
>"Prussia?" America asked calmly.<br>"Y-yes?"  
>"Why is Romano standing in my doorway?"<br>"Uhhh..."

** Uh oh. Gee, I feel bad for Prussia. Me and my 90's slang. Anyway, Yay. Short chapters will be short. Also, since I have yet to do so...**  
><strong>Disclaimer! I don't own Hetalia, no matter how much I want to.<strong>  
><strong>I actually have this whole story written out and completed with fun pairings that just seemed to pop out of nowhere. If the chapters keep being this short, I might have to start posting two chapters... What do you think? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey bastard!" Romano called.  
>America looked up from where he had Prussia in a choke hold.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Are you really a father?"<br>America glared at Prussia, who shrugged. America sighed. "Yes Romano." He replied.  
>"Your telling me,"Romano asked. "That you're a single dad raising over 50 kids and running your own country?" America nodded. "That is fucking hot!"<br>America blushed crimson. "W-what?"  
>"I mean, really!" Romano continued. "No wonder half the world has a crush on you!"<br>"What?" America squeaked.  
>"Man!" Romano went on, oblivious to the blushing American. "Spain better move quickly or else, when all this finally comes into the light, he might not get a chance! Don't worry though, I'll keep your secret."<br>"What?"  
>"I mean, I sure as hell wouldn't want anyone knowing I had kids either."<br>"America!" Prussia gasped. "Can't breath!"  
>"What?" America asked again. "Oh! Sorry Prussia..." He released the 'Prussian' from his choke hold. "Romano! What are you talking about?"<br>"Your kids." Romano answered. "I won't tell. Since I grew up with France, I know what a pedo he can be sometimes. I kinda want to see him try something though. If all your kids are as strong as Alaska... And then he'd have to deal with you!"  
>"No Romano." America cut in. "Though I am happy to hear that, sort of. I meant before that!"<br>"The part were he said you were sexy and he wanted to plant one on you right here and now?" Italy asked helpfully, smiling at his brother in such a way that Romano knew what he was saying and was only saying it so that he would blush. Well, it worked.  
>Romano blushed darker then one of Spain's tomatoes.<br>"I said nothing of the kind,_ Italy._" Romano said this in a tone of voice that said 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep tonight.'  
>Italy kept smiling in a 'I have no idea what you mean' manner.<br>America watched the silent conversation blankly. Prussia risked coming closer.  
>"I believe everybody's favorite grumpy Italian has a crush on you~"<br>America looked up at Prussia, who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively America scoffed. "Yeah, him and half the world apparently."  
>"Come on, America." Prussia pushed. "You know you lo-"*bring bring*<br>America and Prussia blinked at the unexpected noise. Gilbird flew off the top of Prussia's head and pecked at his pocket, where the albino's phone was ringing.  
>Frowning, Prussia pulled it out and answered.<br>"Hello. You have reached awesomeness, how may I direct your call today?"  
>"Prussia!" A German voice on the other end yelled. "Have you gotten America out yet?"<br>"Oh, hey West!" Prussia greeted. "No, not yet. Give me one moment." He turned back to America, who had a confused look on his face. "Hey, you want to go and hang out while West and some others set up a surprise party for you?"  
>"Prussia!" Germany screamed into the phone.<br>America laughed. "Sure!" Prussia smirked when he heard his brother hitting his head on the table. "Let's go have a tea party with Fling Mint Bunny and Tinker Bell!"  
>"Wow America," Prussia said. "You don't really put much faith in your fellow countries." He heard a small gasp from the other end. Apparently someone had taken the phone from Germany.<br>"Why should I?" America demanded. A cry of 'Why that ungrateful little brat!" told Prussia it was England with the phone. "They don't care one way or another about me, until there's a war and they need me!"  
>"Ahhhh!" Italy cried, running over and hugging the American. "That's not true! I care! Even if I Thought your birthday was tomorrow!"<br>"Yeah bastard." Romano joined. "Let's go do something American, then we can come back here for fireworks."  
>"I'm game!" Nevada cried, jumping into the room. Prussia quickly hung up the phone.<br>"Me too!" Alaska added. She had been quietly reading a book she found.  
>Romano glanced at the title and quirked his eyebrow at her. "Pride and Prodigious?"<br>"Yes." She answered. "But I've already read it six times, so..."  
>Italy's phone went off then. He pulled it out to find a message from Germany. He frantically waved Prussia over to read it.<br>"Well, _shit_." He mumbled. "This just got a whole lot harder."  
>The message read:<br>_Italy, let me know when you have America out. I, along with the rest, are outside right now, ready to go into action as soon as the coast is clear._  
><em> ~Germany.<em>

**Oh, Yay! Looks like we have a problem here. Don't worry, the states can ****_so_**** take the nations! Anyway, this is going to be the last of America for a while. Pity. I do so enjoy writing him. If I misspelled anything, don't be afraid to tell me. Also if you love this story, or hate it. I enjoy constructive criticism. However, if you don't have anything useful to say, besides '****_This is the best story ever!'_**** you will be ignored. Sorry.**  
><strong>And wow, chapter 6 is next? A pairing will start to form in that chapter. Nothing solid until chapter 13, sorry. Oh! And it's Yaoi. <strong>  
><strong>Really though, it's Hetalia. How can it not be? Well, besides gender benders, but I haven't written any of those. <strong>  
><strong>I will now stop boring you with my rants. Until next time~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What could be taking them?!" England demanded. He and Spain were up on a hill that overlooked the front of America's house. There didn't seem to be any others for miles either. Why America would want to live out here in the middle of nowhere was beyond him.

"I don't know, mi amigo." Spain replied. "But they better hurry, Germany's about to blow a  
>gasket!"<p>

Germany had assigned the two of them to watch for America and let him know when the place was empty.

"Look here Spain," England ordered. "I'm not your _amigo,_ you hear? I'm not your buddy, friend or pal! I still very much hate you. I do not believe that anything will change that."

"Of course, _mi amigo._" Spain said, knowing how England was going to hate it. "I wouldn't want it any other way. You filthy pirate you."

"For the last time, I was not a pirate!"

"Si, si." Spain turned to face England. "But you were such a sexy pirate~"

England turned to yell at the Spaniard, only to have his breath catch in his throat. It couldn't have been any later then 1, yet the sun seemed content with making Spain glow anyway. The wind swept some chocolate colored curls into his face.

Spain swatted the hair angrily, then turned to glare at England again, only to find that the Brit was purposely ignoring him with a blush burning it's way his face and up to his ears.

Now Spain had a confused look. "Mi amigo, are you alright? You look a little hot." He placed a hand on England's forehead.

England pulled back, blushing harder. "F-fine, thank you.!"

Spain stared at England, then he blushed a little. England looked like a tomato!

Spain suddenly became very nervous. England refused to look at him and he was worried he had done something wrong. This worried him even more, as he _never_ cared what the Brit thought of him before. He continued to stare at the English man to see if he couldn't figure out what this strange feeling was.

***************I'm going to call this a page break!*******************************

"About bloody time!" England exclaimed a few minutes later.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" Spain jumped. He had moved on from staring at England, to day dreaming about something he couldn't even remember. All he knew was, England was there, and so was he.

"They've finally came out." England grumbled irritably. "Were you even paying attention?"

"Of course I was paying attention!" Spain cried, slightly insulted. "I was a pirate_ too,_ you know."

England grabbed Spain's shirt and dragged him forward so that their faces were inches apart.  
>"I. Was not. A. <em>Bloody pirate<em>!"

Spain found he couldn't reply, having become short on breath. England was so close. Inches, centimeters really, away.

Seemingly of their own accord, Spain's hands traveled up England's body, across his shoulders, then tangled themselves in the Brits messy blond tangles.

The look in England's eyes changed, from one of rage, to something Spain couldn't read. He started pulling the Spaniard closer, a hand snaking it's way around his waist.

Spain swore he felt his lips brush England's when the least likely person popped out beside them.

"Mon dui!" France cried. England instantly pushed Spain away. Spain found he was slightly disappointed.

"What do you want, _Frog?_" England yelled, seemingly angrier then was probably necessary.

"Ah... I'm sorry mon ami." France said. "I just came to see if they had left yet."

England pouted "It's fine France." Spain nearly choked on air. England _never_ called France by his actual, some were even convinced he didn't know it at all. "Yes, they just left."

France looked to Spain, who had gotten up and began collecting his stuff. "I really _am_ sorry. I was just shocked to see you finally making a move." England scoffed. "But trust me, this is good."

"How is this '_good'_?"

"Because I saw his face when you pushed him away~"

"H-his face?"

"Oh yes. He was disappointed. Confused sure, but disappointed." England gave France a hopeful look. "I'd say he's finally moving on from little America. Romano will be thrilled!" England laughed.

Everyone knew of the Italian's crush on the '_hero,'_ Spain too. That made the Spaniard love his little brother all the more. The fact that Romano was very much in love, but wasn't going to do anything about it because of Spain...

Spain had made every nation promise not to tease Romano about it, except Italy of course. That little guy couldn't tease anyone if he tried.

A rock flew over and hit England in the back of the head.

"Bloody hell!"

"Hurry up and clean your stuff up!" Spain called. He then smirked, adding. "You filthy pirate."

Spain ran off before England could kill him.

England sighed, before going to clean up. France helped.

"Why does he insist on calling me that?" England wondered. "He knows perfectly well that In hate it."

"I believe he calls you a pirate," France replied. "Because you deny it."

"Th-that makes no sense!"

The two had finished collecting England's stuff, and some of Spain's, and they had started making their way down to the house.

"Oui," France informed the confused Brit. "But I think he wants you to remember when you were a pirate so you will pay more attention to him." England returned to his confused face. "It's the only time you really talk to him, when you're yelling about 'not' being a pirate." France smirked at England. "And we both know you _loved_ being one."

England blushed slightly. "Yes well, I suppose we think alike then. The only reason I deny it, is so that he'll bug me about it."

France laughed. "That is so like you!" He wrapped an arm around England. "La amour~ It is in the air!"

"Oh! Ummm... Sorry." Spain said. He had come running back up the path when he realized he had forgotten some stuff. "I was just... I had forgotten... But you... I've got to go!" He turned and ran down the path.

"Sp-Spain!" England yelled, shoving everything he was carrying into France's arms. "Come back!"

France sighed as he tried struggled to keep everything together.

A little girl ran past him, followed by a boy, and bumped into him, making him drop everything.

"Ahhh!" He cried. The boy stopped and turned.

"Oh!" He said. "I'm terribly sorry sir. South! Hey South!"

The girl stopped and turned also. "What?"

"You knocked over this old man! Come help me pick up his stuff!"

"I did?" Then she took note of France. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't see you there!" She came over and bent down to help her brother.

France studied the kids. They appeared to be twins. They both had blond hair and blue eyes. The boy was slightly taller, but the girl seemed to have more energy and a none stop mouth. He noticed that the two were dressed awfully nice for the woods. They both had on nice, green shirts. The boy had on black pants and the girl a black skirt. The girl had her hair in a french twist with a clip that had a 'SD' on it. The boy had a baseball cap on with 'North Dakota' on it. They couldn't be much older then 8.

After the two gave France his things, the girl squealed.

"O M G!" She said. "You have_ the best_ fashion sense I have ever seen! Really. You could be like the country of _France_ himself!" France swelled with pride. Really, he hadn't been trying. Okay, maybe he did dress up a little for...

"Or Poland." The boy added. Okay, major buzz kill right there. "'That, like, totally clashes with, like, my eyes.'"

The twins laughed as France became weary of them. That had been a disturbingly accurate impression of Poland.

"Pardon moi," France began.

"And he's French too!" The girl cut him off. "I told you he could be France!"

"Yes..." The boy replied thoughtfully.

"Where do you two live?"

"Oh, we live in a great, big house just a little ways that way." The girl answered, pointing towards America's house.

"And your names are...?"

Before the girl could answer, her twin dragged her off. Before they were out of earshot, France managed to catch one sentence.

"That _is_ France, South Dakota, we have to tell the others!"

**Now... Please don't kill me but... Okay, I ****_may_**** have ****_possibly_****... Lost the rest of this story. I've tried like crazy to locate it again, and as soon as I do, I'll start posting like crazy. Swear! And I feel really bad about it, 'cause I've have like 35 followers and over 1,500 views and ya'll have been fabulous! But, And yes, those were the Dakota twins...**

**And you also want to know ****_who_**** France had dressed up for, but that wasn't revealed for a while anyway. Tell you what, if you really want to know who it was/is let me know and I'll tell you... **

**I will now leave you at the worst type of cliff hanger, the possibly ****_permanent_**** one. Sorry.** **I've had some minor complaints about my cliff hangers...**


End file.
